Brotherly Love
by Daughter of the Twilifire
Summary: Shikamaru's new in town, and Temari must be the only one in Suna who's kind enough to show him the ropes. Kankuro tries to protect Temari. My first story - probably not very good, but i tried


**Summary: Shikamaru's new in Suna. Temari's the only one nice enough to show him the ropes. What will happen when sparks fly? (ooooh, we know this one! The ropes catch on fire!) Kankuro tries to protect Temari.**

**It isn't very good. First story, so....Yeah....^^ You guys should review, because...I said so...**

**Oh, and you guys probably know this, but the word baka means idiot.  
**

_Third person _

Shikamaru sighed as he stepped out of his Jeep. 'This place is too…sandy…' he thought. Everywhere he looked, the horizon was spotted with sand dunes. He turned around. There stood the school he would be going to, now. He looked down and took a step towards it. He blinked for a millisecond, then there stood a building next to it that looked just like it. He continued walking to the buildings. They seemed to get farther away with every step he took, so he started jogging…Then running…Then sprinting.

Temari POV

'What the hell is he doing…?' I thought. I took a reluctant step towards the idiot running in place. "Oi! You, what are you doing?" I yelled. "I…Am trying…To get…To that….Building…I think it's my new school…" he replied, out of breath. "That's the prison, baka! Follow me!" I yelled back. With no reply, he fell to the ground. I ran to him, quickly and quietly. I took out a water bottle from my backpack and poured it on his head. "Now tell me, Baka, how do you get off coming to Suna wearing a jacket and jeans? You'll burn yourself out of them. Come on," I said. I grabbed him by the hand and almost dragged him to my car and set him in the front seat, then hopped over him into the driver's side. We set off, and Shikamaru passed out in the front seat. I didn't even try to wake him, but turned on some music. Calexico's_ All the Pretty Little Horses_ replaced the rough voice hosting the radio.

_Hush-a-bye, don't you cry  
Go to sleep you little baby  
When you wake, you shall have cake  
And all the pretty little horses  
Blacks and bays, dapple and greys  
All the pretty little horses  
Hmm, and mama loves, daddy loves  
Oh they love their little baby  
When you wake, you shall have cake  
And all the pretty little horses  
Blacks and bays, dapple and greys  
All the pretty little horses  
Blacks and bays, dapple and greys  
Coach and six white horses  
Way down yonder, down in the meadow  
Lies a poor little child  
The bees and the flies are pickin' out it's eyes  
The poor little child crying for it's mother  
Oh, crying for it's mother  
Hush-a-bye, don't you cry  
Go to sleep you little baby  
When you wake, you shall have cake  
And all the pretty little horses  
Blacks and bays, dapple and greys  
Coach and six white horses  
Blacks and bays, dapple and greys  
All the pretty little horses  
Blacks and bays, dapple and greys_

Third Person

A tear ran down Temari's cheek as the song played on. It had been years since she had last heard this lullaby. All the memories of her mother taking care of her brothers and her had come rushing back in a flood of love, admiration, and hate. She loved her mother and admired her strength…But when she was good she was wonderful…And when she was bad, she was horrid. Her mother had become so stressed she had become abusive in the last months she was alive. Temari had to protect her brothers while her father was gone. She couldn't stand to see her mother- or hurt her, for that matter. But her brother's lives were more important. As Temari finally pulled up in her driveway, Kankuro stared out the window of his third-floor room. '_A guy?_' he thought, ' _So early in the day? You'd think she might try to take care of Dad's mental health…She better have a good reason for this_.' Temari jumped over her car door and pulled Shikamaru out of the passenger seat. She took his arms and slung him over her shoulder. If Shikamaru had known what was going on, he would have thrown a fit. Temari walked past their well and into their kitchen. '_Bakaaa,Temari,you can't drag him up those steps! It's three storeys of pulling at least a hundred and fifty pounds!' _she thought. "KANKUROOOO!!! GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE!" she screamed up the stairs. Shikamaru jumped and got to his feet. "Jeez la wheeze! Troublesome woman…Where am I?" Shikamaru asked. "Well, mystery stranger, I just saved you from sleeping in the desert. We're getting you some clothes. You can't wear a jacket and long pants in the desert. You could, but when it hits 100 you'll be peeling clothes off, article by article, and that, my friend, is against the dress code," she explained. "KANKURO, BAKA, DOWN HERE NOW!" she yelled. Kankuro came bounding down the narrow stairs mumbling obscenities. "Jeez, lady, whaddya want?!" He turned his gaze to the staggering boy leaning in the doorway. "I need you to find some clothes for him, stat," said Temari, "Something…Oh, I don't know, as long as he doesn't look like he's dressed for a ski trip." "Come on," Kankuro said to him as they ascended up the staircase.

Kankuro POV

We came to my room and I stopped and turned around. "So how did you meet her, again?" I asked the guy suspiciously. "I passed out in the desert…Everything else is blank?" Shikamaru guessed. "I'm watching you. If you try anything with her, I will personally come find you," Kankuro explained to him. He couldn't let his slightly older sister be ravished. It was out of the question, and their almost elderly father was already mostly out of his mind, anyway. We walked through the door into the room that the rest of the inhabitants of the house called, "The Jungle." Clothes littered the floor, shoes were shoved under my bed. I have better things to do than clean my room, okay? Like keeping a watchful eye on her as she proceeds to bring everything of the male gender home. She goes through about ten boyfriends a month! Okay, maybe not that much, but to be honest, she needs to take better care of herself. I took a pair of long shorts and a light t-shirt out of my drawers and threw them at him. "Watch it," I growled.

**In the words of Daughter Girls: Reviews are the highest form of love...:D**


End file.
